Ultraman Vatonage
My Ultra for UltraFan Fight. History Before UltraFan Fight When Vatonage was young, he was constantly tormented by his peers. This happened so much that he ran away to the Warrior's Peak. There he found the Ring of Light who told him that this was a test and that he would be challenged all his life. With his courage back, went back and faced them. In his teens, he and 3 of his friends climbed the Warrior's Peak to seek the powers of Ultra. However, while he was acquiring his powers, a shard of Pedanium Alloy was thrown by one of his friends as an experiment. This caused a change in his powers to look like a fusion of Land of Light Ultras and O-50 Ultras. After returning from the mountain, Vatonage enlisted into the O-50 Force to protect the galaxy. Cosmic Phoenix Event Pending UltraFan Fight As part of the O-50 Force, Vatonage was brought in to help fight the Valkan Empire and Tilt Ultraman Vatonage Pending Personality Vatonage is a quirky Ultra and is often seen as laid-back. He is, however, a very serious person who prides himself in protecting the universe. He doesn't trust people very much (with exceptions) due to his childhood incident. He has an extreme obsession towards Voya, so much so that he appears to be a ...yandere. Appearance Vatonage is a Blue Ultra from O-50. He has a normal chest with a yellow Colour Timer in the shape of an infinity symbol with Specium Generator Protectors surrounding it. He has boxy flat eyes that are purple and a gem on his head. He has two bracers on both of his arms and full body armour. Profile *Age: 8~9000 years old *Transformation Item: Bracers *Host: 14-year-old *Family **Mother: **Father **Siblings: ***Older Sister: Ultrawoman Boudicca ***Younger Brother Body Features *Full Body Armor *Protectors *Colour Timer *Gem: A gem on the top of his head made of Pedanium. He can use this to make high-pressure beams or to control the surrounding Pedanium *Bracers: Has knives underneath like War God Techniques Special * Specium Ray: A normal beam, Vatonage uses this due to his preference as a newbie. * Vatonagium Ray: His signature beam. He charges his power 3 times using his protectors, each time absorbing Heat, Water and Wind. After charging, he flows the energy into his bracers. He fires a Yellow, Blu and Red L-shape beam at the opponent ** Vatonagium Blaster: An evolved version of the Vatonagium Ray, he powers up his entire body then fires it at the opponent * Light Halo: Vatonage fires a small disc of light at the opponent. * Heat Beam: Vatonage absorbs the heat power in the air and fires it from his protectors. * Ice Beam: Vatonage absorbs the water in the air and fires an aquamarine energy beam. * Wind Beam: Vatonage absorbs the air in his surroundings and fires a transparent energy beam. * Ultra Dynamite: A suicidal attack. Vatonage absorbs all of the power in his surroundings including any nearby organisms and explodes at the opponent. This will (probably) be used to kill off Vatonage in UltraFan Fight. * Pedanium-rel * Pedanium Laser: Using the alloy content in his body, he unleashes a small high-pressure beam from the gem on his head * Pedanium Creature Control: With the alloy in his body, Vatonage can control any creature made using Pedanium. Trivia *This is sort of an experiment for Mobius, hence why its original name was Infinity. I changed it cause I just finished Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia and it seemed cool. *Vatonage means "to free that which is covered in deep darkness" Category:Uchu40 Category:Fan Ultras Category:UltraFan Fight